monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Miscellaneous merchandise
Terrifying Tattoo Roller From the Mattel Shop description: These ultra-cool, nonpermanent tattoos will make you look like a student from Monster High! Just select a tattoo roller, place it in the bone applicator, roll it in ink, and apply to your skin. There are six designs to choose from - stitches, bite marks, claw marks, scales, snake skin, and mummy wraps. Mix up the monster makeovers even more with character-specific stickers! *Includes bone roller applicator and six tattoo rollers *Also comes with seven tattoo sticker sheets *Skull ink pad features three colors Fearbook Mattel Shop description: So many creepy secrets and scary surprises! Use the freaky skull key to open the Fearbook and access a specially locked section, where you can write secret messages with a "magic reveal" pen. Another lockable compartment is perfect for hiding your pen and marker, composition book, and ultra-icky stickers. Wanna personalize it? Press the button inside to record a special message that you can play back! *Cool, colorful cover features the whole boo crew *Makes frightastic sounds every time you turn the key *Includes three sheets of fun facts, gossip, and info *Comes with composition book, sticker sheets, “magic reveal” pen, and marker *Stores everything inside for on-the-go play This toy has been nominated for the 2011 Toy of the Year Award. Freakey Ring & Mirror Frankie Stein & Watzit Draculaura & Count Fabulous Lagoona Blue & Neptuna iCoffin Mattel Shop description: A must-have accessory for every gadget ghoul and gal! With the awesome iCoffin, kids can play games, "text" the Monster High friends, and get dreadfully cool deets about all the creepy peeps. Use the outside buttons to scroll and play electronic games. Then slide out the keypad to type special messages and play even more fab games. Fright on! *Stay connected to the Monster High gang! *Games include Hangman, Fortune Skull, Locker Slam, and more! *Features a scary-cool coffin design with killer pink details *Slides open for easy keyboard access *Tons of trendy techie fun! This toy has been nominated for the 2011 Toy of the Year Award. Fortune Skull Mattel Shop description: “Should I wear this freaky-chic fashion?” “Should I smile at that monstrously cute boy?” Ghouls & gals want ghastly good answers, and the Monster High Fortune Skull is ready to give ’em! Just ask a question and press the button in the back of the skull - the sage reply spins up in the eyes! So smart, it’s scary! 60+ answer combinations! Frenkie Stein Stylishly designed with bolts, stitches, and skull ribbon! Cleo de Nile Stylishly designed with mummy wraps and ribbon! This toy has been nominated for the 2011 Toy of the Year Award. Transforming bag Skullette Sensor Motion Alarm Mattel Shop description: Freaktastic and functional! Your daughter will be the coolest ghoul around with this Skullette sensor motion alarm. The super-spooky sounds and light-up eyes should scare away nosy snoops and help keep all the skeletons in her closet. *Creepy-chic design with pink skull ribbon *Features handy hook for hanging on a doorknob *Comes with Monster High diary for journaling private thoughts and stories Category:Creeperific Charms